You are mine
by Arisa Adachi
Summary: just read unnie, oppa...


…

Aku menghentikan gerakan dance-ku sebentar. Kuraih sebotol air mineral dan meminumnya. Huuft, lelah sekali rasanya. Aku menolehkan kepalaku kebelakang. Kulihat dia masih sibuk dengan dancenya. Tubuhnya yang agak kurus itu bergerak lincah sesuai dengan hentakan music. Rambut halusnya pun ikut terayun kesana-kemari, sekali-kali kulihat dia menyeka keringat dengan punggung telapak tangannya. Aku tersenyum menatap sosok namja kesayanganku itu.

Lee Hyukjae

Hyukkie-ku

Selamanya milikku

…

**Super Junior Fanfiction**

**You are Mine Forever**

**By**

**Arisa Adachi**

…

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik SME, tapi sebentar lagi jadi punya author. Sedangkan para member mutlak milik author *plakk* milik diri mereka masing-masing maksudnya.

Casts : yaa anggota SJ-M lha… masa' SHINee?

Warning : gaje, OOC, yaoi, BL dll, dsb, dst

…

Dongae PoV

"Hyukkie kita pulang sekarang?" tanyaku pada Hyukkie yang terlihat sedang mengenakan jaketnya. Saat ini hanya aku dan Hyukkie yang berada di ruang ganti. Sementara member SJ-M yang lain sudah pulang ke apartemen satu jam yang lalu. Kami memang pulang agak telambat karena sedang latihan dance untuk show SJ-M.

Sekarang ini kami semua sedang berada di China untuk mempromosikan SJ-M yang baru. Dan untunglah ELF menunjukkan reaksi yang positif, tidak ada yang keberatan dengan masuknya Hyukkie dan Sungmin ke SJ-M. Aku juga masih ingat bagaimana raut wajah Siwon ketika ELF mengucapkan selamat padanya yang diangkat menjadi leader SJ-M menggantikan posisi Hankyung hyung. Dia terlihat terharu sekali, saat konser pun kulihat dia berkali-kali membungkukkan badannya sambil mengucapkan terimakasih.

Ah, kalau kubilang Siwon tidak menggantikan posisi Hankyung hyung, dia hanya mengisi tempat kosong yang ditinggalkan oleh Hankyung hyung. Karena buatku dan kuyakin member yang lain juga berpikir hal yang sama, Hankyung hyung itu tidak akan pernah tergantikan.

"Kau mau pulang sekarang, Hae?" aku menoleh ke arah Hyukkie yang terlihat sudah selesai, "Masih jam sepuluh lho? Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sebentar? Selagi berada di China jangan hanya diisi dengan konser" ujarnya lagi.

Aku terkekeh pelan, "Kau yakin? Nanti Siwonnie marah kalau kita tidak langsung pulang, kau tahu kan siapa leadernya sekarang?"

"Huh, memangnya dia berani memarahi hyung-nya!" ujar Hyukkie dengan nada juteknya, "ayo Hae"

Apa boleh buat, Hyukkie memang terkadang agak egois, padahal besok masih ada jadwal. Selagi pulang cepat kenapa tidak dimanfaatkan untuk istirahat? Ah, tapi Hyukkie benar juga, kami sedang berada di negeri orang, kan sayang kalau tidak dimanfaatkan dengan jalan-jalan.

Kupacukan mobilku pelan sambil menikmati angin malam. Jalanan yang kami lewati tampak agak lengang, baguslah, dengan begitu tidak ada yang mengenali kami. Bukannya tidak suka, tapi kan kami juga manusia biasa yang sekali-kali ingin jalan-jalan bebas tanpa dikerubungi fans.

Kulirikkan mataku ke arah Hyukkie, namja itu terlihat menikmati angin malam sambil memejamkan matanya. Membuat sosoknya terlihat makin 'cantik' dimataku.

"Kita mau kemana Hyukkie?" tanyaku sambil tetap memandang lurus ke arah jalanan. Jalanan memang sedang sepi, tapi tidak salahkan kalau tetap waspada.

"Hmm… kemana saja, yang penting bisa berduaan denganmu" jawab Hyukkie.

Aku tersenyum, "Kalau mau berduaan sih di kamar apartemen juga bisa kan?"

Hyukkie membuka matanya lalu menatap ke arahku, "kalau di kamar berduaan denganmu bisa lain jadinya!" serunya dengan nada agak ketus.

"Oke, kita cari tempat sepi untuk berduaan, lalu melakukan apa yang biasa kita lakukan dikamar, ok?"

Hyukkie melotot, "dasar mesum!" serunya sambil meninju lenganku pelan.

Lalu disinilah kami berada. Di sebuah bukit yang ntah apa namanya. Aku dan Hyukkie sedang duduk berdua di atas rumput, sementara mobil merahku kuparkirkan tidak jauh di belakang kami.

Sesekali aku mengeratkan rangkulanku pada Hyukkie yang kini bersandar di bahuku. Matanya terpejam, sepertinya dia menikmati rangkulanku padanya.

"Kau manis sekali kalau sedang tenang seperti ini" gumamku sambil mencium aroma rambutnya yang sangat kusuka. Ah, tidak hanya rambutnya sih, aku suka semua yang ada padanya.

"Jadi kalau aku sedang heboh kau tidak suka begitu?" tanyanya dengan nada sewot.

"Ahahaha… tentu saja tidak, aku suka kau apa adanya"

Hyukkie tidak menjawab, "Hei Hae…"

"Hm?"

"Saranghae"

Aku tersenyum, kupeluk dia lebih erat, "aku juga"

"Oh ya Hae, tadi Zhoumi membelikan aku ini" ujar Hyukkie sambil bangkit dari pelukanku, lalu kulihat dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kerah jaketnya.

"Kalung?" aku menaikkan alisku ketika Hyukkie menunjukkan sebuah kalung dengan bandul putih padaku. Bandul yang terbuat dari keramik itu berbentuk seperti angka sembilan dan terdapat sebuah titik hitam di bagian atasnya.

"Kau tahu symbol Ying Yang?" tanya Enhyuk, tangannya terulur membentuk sebuah bulatan. Aku mengangguk. Tentu aku tahu, Ying Yang adalah lambang yang sangat khas dengan China, kalau tidak salah artinya keseimbangan. Dan kalung yang dipakai Hyukkie adalah bagian putih dari lambang Ying Yang itu.

"Bagian hitamnya mana?" tanyaku pada Hyukkie.

"Ada pada Zhoumi, dia pakai yang hitam dan aku pakai yang putih, keren kan?"

Aku diam saja. Entahlah, aku hanya merasa kurang nyaman, "Kalian seperti pasangan saja" gumamku pelan.

Ya, biasanya kalung seperti itu dipakai oleh sepasang kekasih kan? Aku pernah melihat Heechul hyung mendapatkan kalung seperti itu dari Hankyung hyung dan masih dipakai oleh Heechul hyung sampai sekarang.

"Eh? Seperti pasangan ya? Hehehe…" kenapa dia malah terlihat senang?

"Kau kelihatannya senang" gumamku singkat.

"Senang? Tidak, aku biasa saja" jawab Hyukkie.

"Kau cemburu ya Hae?"

Aku diam sebentar, "tidak" jawabku kemudian.

"Hae cemburuuu~… ayo ngaku saja, kau cemburu kan?" ujarnya lagi sambil menyorongkan wajah cantiknya itu ke arahku.

"Kalau iya kenapa?" balasku ketus. Kulihat dia tertawa lalu memelukku erat, "kau senang kalau aku cemburu, heh?" tanyaku lagi.

Dia masih tertawa, tawanya itu terlihat manis sekali, "Tentu saja, kalau Hae cemburu berarti Hae sayang padaku kan?"

Aah… kurasakan wajahku memanas, "Aku memang sayang padamu kan? Kau baru sadar sekarang?"

Dia tertawa lagi, "Aku juga sayang Hae, forever…"

Ya, kalau dibandingkan dengan hubungan temanku yang lain, kulihat hubunganku dengan Hyukkie-lah yang paling tenang. Lagipula selama ini di acara atau show bagaimanapun juga aku selalu dipasangkan dengan Hyukkie, begitu pula Hyukkie yang selalu dipasangkan denganku.

Dan aku harap hubungan kami pun selamanya tetap begini.

…

Aku sedang duduk di sofa di ruang tamu apartemen kami. Tidak hanya aku, tapi Hyukkie dan yang lain juga ada, saat ini kami sedang menghapal kertas yang isinya lirik lagu terbaru SJ-M. Lirik kali ini pun yang menciptakan adalah Wookie.

Sudah berkali-kali aku menghapalkan bagianku, tapi entah kenapa tidak juga hapal juga. Yah, aku memang butuh konsentrasi. Tapi bagaimana aku bisa aku bisa konsentrasi kalau ada pemandangan seperti itu di depanku?

Zhoumi dan Hyukkie. Kulihat mereka sedang duduk di sofa yang sama terlebih dengan jarak yang menurutku mendekati nol. Tapi ya tentu saja aku tahu kenapa mereka begitu dekat duduknya. Hyukkie adalah orang Korea yang terbiasa berbicara dengan lafal Korea, sementara di Super Junior M ini tentu saja semua lagunya berbahasa China. Lafal China agak berbeda dengan Korea, karena itu Hyukkie yang terbiasa dengan lafal Koreanya sedang belajar dari Zhoumi yang notabene adalah keturunan China dan tentu saja terbiasa saja dengan lafal China.

Waktu kutanya kenapa tidak belajar dariku, 'kan aku juga bisa bahasa China, Hyukkie bilang karena Zhoumi orang China asli jadi dia berpikir lebih gampang kalau belajar dengannya. Lalu kutanya lagi kenapa tidak dengan Henry, toh Henry juga orang China kan?

Dengan santai dan sambil tertawa, "Hae banyak tanya ya? Aku sudah lumayan terbiasa dengan Zhoumi, jadi rasanya lebih nyaman kalau dengan dia"

Aiish… apa Hyukkie tidak memikirkan posisiku yang notabene adalah kekasihnya? Dan yang membuatku merasa tidak nyaman adalah kalung mereka itu. Kalung Ying Yang yang mereka kenakan terlihat jelas dari sofa tempatku duduk. Membuat mereka terlihat seperti… pasangan kekasih.

Lalu satu lagi yang membuatku merasa kurang nyaman adalah cara Zhoumi menatap Hyukkie ketika Hyukkie-ku itu sedang konsentrasi dengan kertas lirik kagunya. Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Tatapan Zhoumi tidak seperti ketika dia menatap aku ataupun yang lain. Lebih seperti… ah iya! Seperti cara Kyu menatap Sungmin hyung. Kalau Kyu menatap Sungmin hyung seperti itu, biasanya besok paginya Kyu akan bangun dengan wajah lebih cerah, sementara Sungmin hyung mukanya agak merengut sudah begitu jalannya agak pincang.

Shit, mau apa Zhoumi menatap Hyukkie-ku seperti itu?

"Donghae! Ajari aku!"

Aku agak tersentak ketika tiba-tiba saja Sungmin hyung menghempaskan badannya disampingku. Bukannya tadi dia belajar melafalkan bahasa China dengan Kyu di kamar ya? Kenapa tiba-tiba kemari?

"Ada apa hyung? Bukannya tadi hyung belajar sama Kyu ya?" kutatap wajah imut Sungmin hyung yang terlihat merengut, membuatnya kelihatan tambah imut saja.

"Huh! Si Kyu itu kalau berdua denganku tangannya tidak pernah bisa diam, ada-ada saja yang dipegangnya"

"Itu sih salah hyung" kataku sambil tersenyum, bisa kulihat namja pink itu menatapku dengan pandangan bingung, "kenapa juga mau berduaan setan?"

"Hahaha… iya juga ya, ah sudahlah, ajari aku Hae"

Aku mengangguk, "Coba hyung menyanyikan bagian hyung dulu, kalau ada pelafalan yang salah akan kuberitahu"

Sungmin hyung mengangguk lalu mulai menyanyikan bagiannya. Aku mendengarkan dengan seksama, sejauh ini tidak ada yang salah. Aku melirik ke arah Hyukkie dan Zhoumi.

Oh shit! Namja China itu kulihat tidak bisa menjaga tangannya. Apa-apaan dia! Seenaknya mengalungkan tangannya ke bahu Hyukkie. Dan… aisshh… wajah mereka terlalu dekat! Jauhkan wajahmu dari Hyukkie-ku, Zhou pabbo!

"Hae! Kau mendengarkanku tidak sih!" sentak Sungmin hyung membuatku terkejut. Sepertinya aku terlalu focus ke Hyukkie dan Zhou-pabbo itu.

"Kau lihat apa sih?" tanya Sungmin hyung sambil menoleh ke arah Hyukkie dan Zhoumi, seketika matanya membulat.

"Omooo~ Hyukkie~ Zhoumi~" Sungmin hyung menghampiri mereka, matanya terlihat berbinar memperhatikan kalung yang Zhoumi dan Hyukkie kenakan.

"Manisnya~" seru Sungmin hyung dengan suara manjanya.

"Ehehehe… keren kan hyung?" ujar Hyukkie sambil menyatukan kalungnya dengan kalung Zhoumi, membuat kepingan Ying dan Yang yang tadi terpisah kini membentuk lingkaran seutuhnya, "kami jadi seperti pasangan" lanjut Hyukkie sambil terkekeh.

"Aku dan Kyu juga harus punya yang seperti itu!" ujar Sungmin hyung lalu kembali ke kamarnya dan Kyu.

Hyukkie… tidakkah kau lihat aku disini…?

…

Entah hanya perasaanku atau bagaimana, tapi aku merasa kalau hubungan antara Hyukkie dan Zhoumi semakin hari semakin dekat saja.

Seperti malam ini, tadi sehabis show dari suatu tempat, Zhoumi mengajak Hyukkie jalan-jalan. Dan tentu saja Hyukkie mau, dia kan memang tipe yang suka jalan-jalan. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa tidak mengetahui Hyukkie bersama namja lain.

Apa ini yang disebut cemburu…?

Sudah hamper pukul satu dinihari. Tetapi Hyukkie belum juga pulang. Aku meraih ponsel hitam yang berada di samping tempat tidur dan menghubungi nomor Hyukkie.

"Maaf, nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif, cobala-"

Pip.

Cih, ponselnya tidak aktif. Aku coba menghubungi nomor Zhoumi, tapi hasilnya sama saja. Nomornya juga tidak aktif.

Mau tidur juga aku tidak bisa tenang, habisnya Hyukkie-ku berada di luar sana.

Kriieet..

Aku memutuskan keluar kamar. Mungkin segelas air baik untukku. Kulirik ke arah jam dinding, sudah pukul dua dinihari.

"Hyung? Kenapa belum tidur?" aku membalikkan badanku dan menemui Siwon sedang berdiri di belakangku.

"Aku menunggu Hyukkie" jawabku.

"Eunhyuk hyung bersama Zhoumi hyung, hyung tidak usah khawatir. Sudah larut malam, lebih baik hyung tidur sekarang"

"Heh, kau mulai terdengar seperti Teukkie-hyung saja"

Namja itu terkekeh pelan, "Apa boleh buat, sekarang kan aku leader-nya"

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti, aku tidur sekarang, selamat malam Siwonnie"

"Nae hyung"

Apa boleh buat, lebih baik aku tidur sekarang. Seperti kata Siwon, Hyukkie bersama Zhoumi. Aku tidak perlu khawatir.

Haaahhh… bersama Zhoumi ya?

Kenapa aku justru merasa lebih khawatir?

…

Pagi ini begitu aku terbangun, aku menemukan Hyukkie sudah berada di sampingku. Dia masih tidur dan wajahnya terlihat lelah sekali. Pulang jam berapa dia semalam?

Aku lalu bangkit untuk mandi dan sebagainya. Hyukkie nanti saja kubangunkan.

"Hmmm… Hae…" aku menolehkan badanku ketika mendengar Hyukkie memanggilku.

"Nae, Hyukkie?" tanyaku lembut sambil mengusap pipinya.

"Kau marah aku pulang larut semalam?"

"Tidak kok, aku mau mandi, kau tidur saja dulu nanti kubangunkan"

Hyukkie mengangguk dengan wajah masih mengantuk, membuatnya makin terlihat lucu dimataku. Tak lama namja itu sudah tertidur lagi.

Sarapan hari ini adalah nasi goreng. Seperti biasa, Wookie yang menjadi koki hari ini.

"Aku tidak suka tomat" keluh Zhoumi ketika menemukan irisan tomat dipiringnya. Disendoknya tomat itu lalu diletakkannya pada sebuah piring kecil.

"Hei, tomat itu bagus untuk kesehatanmu" sahut Hyukkie, kembali disendokkannya dan diletakkannya tomat itu ke piring Zhoumi.

"Tapi aku tidak suka, melihatnya membuatku jijik"

"Kalau begitu sini aku suapi, kau tutup mata saja"

Dan Zhoumi menurut saja. Dia menutup matanya dan membiarkan Hyukkie menyuapkan irisan tomat itu ke mulutnya. Bisa kulihat Zhoumi mengernyit ketika tomat itu sampai dimulutnya.

"Mesra sekali hyung" ujar si magnae, "Nggak lihat apa ada Hae hyung disini?"

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa dengan Hae?" sahut Hyukkie sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku. Raut wajahnya terlihat heran.

Aku tidak memberi respon apa-apa, aku hanya melanjutkan makan pagiku saja.

"Hae gak kenapa-napa kok!" seru Hyukkie ke Kyuhyun.

Kau benar-benar nggak sensitive ya Hyukkie?

…

Aku duduk, menatap diam pada dua namja yang sedang berlatih dance di depanku. Hyukkie dan satunya lagi tentu saja Zhoumi. Saat ini kami sedang persiapan untuk manggung nanti malam.

"Sendirian aja hyung? Biasanya juga latihan dance" kata Kyuhyun mengambil posisi di sampingku.

"Aku hanya nggak mau mengganggu mereka" jawabku datar sambil menyorongkan daguku ke arah Zhoumi dan Eunhyuk.

"Mereka serasi ya?" aku tahu Kyuhyun bilang begitu hanya untuk memanasiku, karena bisa kurasakan kerlingan mata dan senyum jahilnya padaku. Tapi, apa yang dibilang Kyuhyun itu memang benar.

"Ya… kupikir juga begitu" ujarku pelan dengan nada serius.

Kyuhyum menoleh ke arahku dengan cepat, "He-hei hyung, aku cuma bercanda lho!" serunya agak panik

Aku tidak menjawab. Mataku tetap tertuju pada dua namja itu. Dan itu benar. Mereka serasi.

…

Aku duduk ditepi kasurku. Ah, kasurku dan kasur Hyukkie maksudku. Show baru saja selesai dua jam yang lalu dan saat ini jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam.

Kulihat Hyukkie, dia sedang mengalungkan sehelai syal ke lehernya. Malam ini dia akan pergi lagi. Dengan Zhoumi tentu saja.

"Hae bagaimana penampilanku?" Hyukkie berdiri didepanku sambil merentangkan tangannya. Penampilannya sederhana saja. Celana jins ketat berwarna cokelat gelap membentuk kaki jenjangnya yang lalu dibalut dengan sepatu boots warna hitam, lalu sebuah kaus putih polos berlengan panjang menutupi tubuhnya rampingnya dan syal hitam manis melingkar di lehernya. Dan ah, jangan lupakan kalung sial.

"Kau seperti mau kencan saja" jawabku dengan nada agak sinis.

"Hae iri ya karena nggak di ajak? Hihihi… nanti aku belikan sesuatu deh"

Bukan karena itu Hyukkie…

Hyukkie kembali membalikkan badannya ke arah cermin dan menyemprotkan tubuhnya dengan parfum.

"Hyukkie" panggilku.

"Nae?"

"Akhir-akhir ini kau cuek ya padaku? Kau nggak sayang lagi padaku?"

Hyukkie sontak membalikkan tubuhnya. Dengan manja dipeluknya tubuhku, ""Nggak begitu kok Hae… aku sayang Hae selamanya" pelukannya makin erat.

Aku tersenyum, ku arahkan kepalaku padanya. Pelan tapi pasti kuraih bibir mungilnya dengan bibirku.

Plakk

"Hae kau mau apa sih!"

Aku tersentak. Bukan karena tamparan yang tiba-tiba dilayangkannya padaku. Tidak, bukan itu. Tamparannya pelan saja. Tapi kata-katanya yang membuatku terkejut. Bukankah wajar aku yang kekasihnya ini menciumnya? Lagipula kami juga pernah melakukan hal lebih dari sekedar ciuman. Tapi kenapa Hyukkie justru menolakku?

Kulihat Hyukkie terkejut dengan perbuatan dan kata-katanya sendiri, "Mi-mian Hae, aku…"

"Kau suka pada Zhoumi kan Hyukkie?" aku bertanya dengan nada dingin, sorot mataku menatap tajam langsung ke matanya.

"A-apa! K-kau berbicara apa sih Hae?" aku masih menatap tajam ke matanya. Dan kulihat dengan jelas sekali, mata Hyukkie bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Tidak apa-apa, kalau kau suka padanya bilang saja. Aku tidak melarang" ujarku sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"T-tidak Hae! Aku dan Zhoumi kami tidak ada apa-apa!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menolak ciumanku!" aku membentaknya. Pertama kali kulakukan dalam dua tahun hubungan kami. Bisa kulihat tubuhnya mulai bergetar dan matanya memerah. Hyukkie memang sensitive sekali dan seperti yang kubilang ini pertama kalinya aku membentaknya.

"H-hae… ke-"

"Eunhyuk… kau sudah selesai?"

Perkataan Hyukkie terputus karena suara yang berasal dari luar kamar kami. Itu suara Zhoumi.

"Sana pergi, dia sudah menunggu"

"H-hae… kumohon jangan marah padaku…" Hyukkie mulai menangis, tangannya menggenggam erat lenganku.

"Aku tidak marah, sana pergilah" ujarku tanpa memandangnya. Bisa kurasakan tangannya masih mengenggam lenganku.

"Hae… aku dan Zhoumi tidak ada apa-apa… percayalah… kumohon"

Aku tidak menjawab. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu harus bersikap apa padanya. Kutarik lenganku yang digenggamnya dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya.

Ketika aku membuka pintu bisa kulihat raut wajah Zhoumi yang terlihat terkejut karena aku membuka pintunya secara tiba-tiba dan dia lebih terkejut lagi ketika mendapat Hyukkie yang menangis.

"Donghae, Eunhyuk kenapa?"

Aku tidak menjawab. Kutinggalkan mereka berdua.

**End Donghae PoV**

…

**Eunhyuk PoV**

Aku tidak mengerti ada apa dengan Hae. Kenapa dia bisa berpikir sampai seperti itu tentangku dan Zhoumi?

Saat ini aku berada di mobil sport berdua dengan Zhoumi. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku masih mau menerima Zhoumi untuk keluar malam ini setelah pertengkaranku dengan Hae.

Bertengkar ya…?

Ini pertama kalinya kami bertengkar sampai seperti ini. Dan tadi… tadi Hae membentakku. Hae yang biasanya berbicara lembut padaku tiba-tiba saja membentakku. Ukh, kalau mengingat raut marahnya dan nada suaranya –yang benar-benar belum kulihat dan kudengar sebelumnya-membuatku merasa takut dan ingin menangis.

Hae… kau kenapa?

Apa kau sudah tidak percaya lagi padaku?

"Eunhyuk"

Suara Zhoumi membuyarkan lamunanku seketika. Ternyata kami sudah sampai di… eh, ini dimana? Kami berhenti di pinggir jalan. Tempat ini sepi, terlebih lagi gelap dan dikelilingi oleh pepohonan yang cukup rindang. Meski begitu masih kulihat satu dua mobil melintas di jalanan

"Ini dimana Zhoumi?" tanyaku ke Zhoumi.

Zhoumi diam sejenak "Eunhyuk…" Zhoumi memanggilku lagi, kali ini dengan nada suara yang kedengaran serius.

"Na-nae?"

Zhoumi diam sejenak, kulihat dia menarik napas lalu memandangku dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa kudeskripsikan.

"Saranghaeyo"

Mataku membulat, apa dia bilang? S-saranghae?

"Z-Zhoumi, aku tidak mengerti…"

"Aku menyukaimu Eunhyuk, sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu" matanya menatapku tajam.

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Jantungku berdetak keras sekali dan napasku terasa sesak. Hal yang sama dengan yang kurasakan ketika Hae mengatakan 'saranghae' padaku dua tahun lalu.

"T-tapi… aku..."

"Aku tahu kau kekasih Donghae, hanya saja perasaan ini tidak lagi bisa kutahan" Zhoumi masih menatapku, "maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Aku terdiam. Aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Dengan kejadian di kamar dengan Hae tadi, aku yakin hubunganku dengan Hae tidak akan lama. Tapi secepat itukah aku berpindah ke lain hati?

Kuakui Zhoumi cukup tampan, sangat malah. Suaranya juga bagus dan postur tubuhnya sempurna, sikapnya baik juga perhatian padaku. Segala criteria tentang pasangan hidupku dipenuhi dengan baik oleh Zhoumi.

Ah, tidak juga. Ada satu yang tidak dimiliki oleh Zhoumi. Yaitu kenyataan kalau dia adalah Zhoumi dan bukan Lee Donghae.

Ya, salah satu kriteriaku adalah Lee Donghae. Hanya Hae yang sempurna dimataku. Hanya Hae yang kusayang dan akan tetap hanya Hae.

"Mi-mianhae…" ucapku sambil tertunduk.

Kurasakan Zhoumi tersenyum dan mengusap kepalaku lembut, "Ne, aku mengerti"

"M-mianhae… kau orang yang baik tapi aku bukan yang terbaik untukmu"

Zhoumi masih tersenyum, ahh, dia benar-benar namja berhati besar, "tidak apa, setidaknya aku lega karena sudah mengatakannya padamu"

Aku mengangguk. Zhoumi kau orang baik, kelak kau pasti akan mendapatkan yang terbaik melebihi aku untukmu. Dan aku tahu siapa yang tepat.

Satu-satunya yang tepat untuk orang sebaik dan sesempurna Zhoumi hanyalah orang itu. Ya benar, orang itu adalah author *author dibantai karena ngeganggu cerita*

"Kita pulang sekarang?"

Aku mengangguk lagi. Kini yang kuinginkan adalah kembali ke apartemen dan bertemu Hae.

Ah Hae…

Apakah ia masih marah padaku?

…

Aku menatap kamarku dengan pandangan kosong. Kamarku kosong. Hae yang seharusnya berada disana kini entah dimana. Zhoumi sudah kembali ke kamarnya tadi bersama author *author dibakar idup2*

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan gontai. Kurebahkan tubuhku ke kasur, kasur yang biasa kutempati dengan Hae. Kulirik bantal milik Hae. Kuraih bantal itu dan menghirup aroma Hae yang tertinggal di bantal itu.

Hae…

Mian…

Tanpa sadar aku sudah kembali menangis sambil memeluk bantal Hae erat.

…

Pagi ini Hae sama sekali tidak berbicara padaku. Jangankan berbicara, melihatku saja tidak. Bahkan ketika sarapan, Hae membawa sarapannya ke ruangan tengah dan makan disana.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Sungmin. Bisa kulihat member yang lain juga menatapku dengan heran.

"Ne, kami baik-baik saja" jawabku sambil tersenyum. Meski begitu mereka masih menatapku dengan pandangan khawatir. Terutama Zhoumi.

Aku baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi ketika aku melihat Hae sedang memilih bajunya. Sepertinya Hae baru saja mandi terlihat dari baju mandi yang dikenakannya dan rambutnya yang masih basah *wahh, hae oppa kok gak ngajak saia?*. Mungkin diam mandi di kamar mandi lain dan mengambil pakaiannya disini. Bagaimanapun ini masih kamarnya kan?

"H-hae…"

Dia langsung pergi. Meninggalkanku.

Hiks…

Pabbo Hae!

…

"Yak, Hyukjae-sshi, Donghae-sshi, kalian baik-baik saja?" seru manager pada kami.

Saat ini kami berada di studio dance. Nanti malam ada show lagi, dan kami harus mempersiapkannya sebaik mungkin. Walau dance-nya sudah sangat kami hapal, tapi tidak ada salahnya kan mengulang lagi?

Dan kini adalah line dimana aku dan Hae melakukan dance berdua seperti yang biasanya kami lakukan di MV Super Junior lainnya.

Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini kami melakukan banyak kesalahan. Kami bahkan sudah ditegur berulangkali oleh manager kami. Yah, bagaimana mau dance dengan kompak, sementara Hae sedang marah padaku.

"Mian manager…" ujarku. Sementara Hae kulihat diam saja.

"Oke, istirahat 20 menit" sahut manager. Dan bersamaan dengan itu aku, Hae dan member yang lain langsung bubar.

"Hyung, kalian benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Siwon padaku yang sedang minum, "seharian ini kulihat kalian seperti bermusuhan" lanjutnya.

"Kami tidak apa-apa Siwonnie, Hae hanya kurang enak badan"

"Benarkah?" kali ini kulihat Siwon terlihat khawatir. Sebagai leader dia memang sangat memperhatikan anggotanya.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Hae cuma butuh istirahat" ujarku berbohong. Siwon hanya manggut-manggut.

"Siwon-sshi," Siwon menoleh, dia dipanggil manager rupanya. Yah, Siwon memang lelaki panggilan *plaakk*

"Eunhyuk"

Sepeninggal Siwon aku mendengar ada yang memanggilku. Ah, Zhoumi rupanya.

"Kau dan Donghae baik-baik saja?"

"Kami tidak apa-apa kok"

"Jangan berbohong!" sentak Zhoumi, "aku tahu sesuatu terjadi pada kalian"

Aku menunduk, kalau sudah begini aku tidak bisa menyangkal lagi.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya denganku?" tanya Zhoumi. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Aku akan berbicara padanya" lanjut Zhoumi lagi tapi langsung kutahan tangannya.

"J-jangan Zhoumi, ini urusan kami"

"Tapi yang menjadi penyebabnya adalah aku!" seru Zhoumi.

"Kumohon, biarkan aku saja menyelesaikan masalah ini"

Zhoumi terdiam, sebentar kemudian dia mengangguk.

…

Aku menatap punggung Siwon yang sedang menyanyi di depanku. Saat ini kami berada di sebuah show. Dan lagu yang sedang kami nyanyikan adalah Blue Tomorrow. Tentu saja pembagian line lagu ini agak sedikit diubah mengingat aku dan Sungmin berada di SJ-M sekarang.

Giliran Siwon selesai, selanjutnya Hae. Aku dan member yang lain berdiri tidak jauh dari belakang Hae menunggu line masing-masing. Kecuali aku yang memang line-ku sudah selesai.

Oke, giliran Hae selesai. Aku langsung maju, bisa kurasakan member yang lain menatapku heran. Tentu saja, karena ini adalah line-nya Henry, bukan aku.

Tapi aku tetap maju, Hae yang membalikkan tubuhnya lantaran sudah selesai dengan line-nya terlihat terkejut dengan ulahku.

Tanpa pikir panjang kutarik tangan namja yang sangat kucintai tu dan menciumnya tepat di bibir. Teriakan para ELF kudengar makin ricuh. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Tangan Hae masih kugenggam erat dan bibirnya masih bertaut denganku.

Ini pertama kalinya aku yang mencium Hae, jadi tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain hanya menempelkan bibirku saja ke Hae. Tangannya kugenggam makin erat. Air mataku terasa sudah menumpuk dipelupuk mata.

Shit, aku tidak boleh menangis! Aku harus kuat!

Perlahan kutarik wajahku dari Hae. Kutatap matanya tajam. Berusaha memberitahu seluruh perasaanku melalui kontak mata.

Tapi aku gagal, aku kalah dengan airmataku yang membobol pertahananku. Aku mulai menangis.

"Saranghae…" bisikku pelan akhirnya.

Tapi Hae diam saja. Dilepaskannya genggaman tanganku dan pergi begitu saja. Aku masih diam menunduk di tempat. Kakiku terasa kaku tidak bisa digerakkan sementara air mata sialan ini masih saja terus membanjir.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa tanganku digenggam erat. Kulirik siapa yang menggenggamku.

"Zhoumi…" ujarku lirih.

Zhoumi tidak menoleh padaku, dia masih saja menyanyi karena ini kebetulan adalah line-nya. Hanya saja tangannya mengenggam jemariku kian erat.

…

Aku duduk terdiam di kasur seorang diri. Ya, sendiri. Sementara Hae entah dimana dia sekarang. Selesai show tadi aku bisa lihat member yang lain mengerubungi Zhoumi yang tiba-tiba saja membentak Hae. Tapi lagi-lagi aku tidak peduli, aku langsung pulang ke apartemen. Aku masih ingat Wookie dan Sungmin hyung menahanku. Mereka yang sudah tahu masalahnya menahanku tetap di ruangan dan mneyelesaikan masalah ini.

Tapi seperti yang kukatakan. Aku tidak peduli. Aku tetap memutuskan kembali ke apartemen sendirian.

Aahh… kenapa kepalaku mendadak terasa sakit. Sakit sekali. Maka aku memutuskan untuk berbaring saja.

Perlahan air mataku mengalir lagi. Kenapa aku lemah sekali?

Krieet…

Aku melirik ke arah pintu yang terdengar seperti ada yang membukanya. Aku berusaha melihat siapa yang membuka pintunya.

Ah… kenapa pandanganku mengabur? Apa karena air mata yang seolah tak berhenti ini atau karena sakit kepalaku yang tak kunjung hilang.

Samar-samar kulihat orang itu mendekatiku lalu memelukku erat yang terbaring di atas kasur. Aku menggeliat. Aku tidak terbiasa dipeluk oleh orang asing begini.

Aku terkejut ketika merasakan sesuatu menempel di bibirku. Orang ini menciumku.

"Mmhh…" ciumannya teras mendominasi sekali. Tangannya menekan kepalaku dan tangan yang satu lagi menarik daguku untuk membuka.

Sekejap saja sesuatu yang basah dan hangat melesak masuk ke mulutku yang dibuka olehnya. Aku mendesah nyaman. Ciumannya terasa nyaman. Dia bukan orang asing, aku tahu siapa orang yang menciumku ini.

"Saranghae…" bisik orang itu pelan, "You're forever mine, Hyukkie"

Sudah kuduga itu adalah dia. Dia juga pernah mengatakan hal yang sama dua tahun lalu.

"Ne, Hae…"

**End**

Review please ^^


End file.
